Le Gouffre
by Varbo93
Summary: "Je suis Regulus Arcturus Black." Trois mots. Trois mots, c'est si peu pour le décrire, pour dire son combat, ses rêves, ses doutes. Regulus, c'est un roi, une étoile, un Black. Mais c'est aussi un Mangemort qui a tué, un Sang Pur qui a méprisé, et puis un petit frère qu'on a abandonné. Alors trois mots, c'est trop peu, pour dire son passé, et le gouffre dans lequel il a plongé.


**Hey!**

 **Voilà un OS qui traînait depuis... et bien, presque un an sur mon disque dur, à prendre la poussière. Je ne l'aimais pas, je n'avais à vrai dire aucune intention de le poster.**

 **Et puis un jour, je l'ai envoyé à une amie, elle m'a dit ce qu'elle en pensait... et là, d'un seul coup, l'inspiration m'est revenue. J'ai ajouté certains passages, changé d'autres, je crois que j'ai doublé la taille de ce texte. J'ai passé je ne sais combien de temps sur Internet pour que les dates concordent, qu'il n'y ai pas de faux raccord (et mine de rien, c'est _incroyable_ à quel point les dates sont précises, alors qu'elles n'ont absolument aucune importance dans les livres... En tout cas, moi ça m'a soufflé!) Et aujourd'hui, je le poste... ****Alors merci du fond du cœur à cette amie. Si elle passe par là, j'ose espérer qu'elle se reconnaîtra!**

 **Et pour les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS, et si oui pensez à me laisser une review!**

* * *

 _21 Avril 1961, 17h49. Au 12, Square Grimmauld, la maison Black est en effervescence. Des Médicomages arrivent de la cheminée et se précipitent vers la chambre de la maîtresse de maison, l'elfe de maison court dans tous les sens, Orion marche à grands pas dans le salon, Walburga hurle des imprécations depuis sa chambre. Dans un coin de la maison, Sirius Black observe, effaré, le remue-ménage._

 _22 Avril 1961, 1h06. « C'est un garçon », annonce le Médicomage en souriant. Walburga, inconsciente, ne lui répond pas. Orion hoche la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Deux garçons. De quoi assurer la continuité de la lignée. Son sourire s'élargit à la pensée de son beau-frère et de ses trois filles. Kreattur s'empresse de bénir son nouveau maître. Les Médicomages rentrent chez eux, épuisés, en maudissant les Black qui tiennent absolument à ce que leurs descendants naissent dans la maison familiale. Dans sa chambre, Sirius Black s'est endormi depuis longtemps._

 _22 Avril 1961, 1h13. Dans son berceau sculpté, Regulus Black ferme les yeux._

 _ **Regulus Black. Petit roi, petite étoile.**_

Je suis Regulus Arcturus Black. La plupart des gens n'imaginent pas l'importance que peut revêtir ce simple nom, la plupart des gens n'imaginent pas à quel point il a pu changer celui que j'aurais pu devenir. Black, ce n'est pas un nom innocent, ce n'est pas un nom que l'on peut oublier, et reléguer aux orties, juste comme ça. C'est un nom qu'il faut porter, c'est un nom qui impose la peur, la méfiance, le respect. Black, c'est une condamnation à mort, à la folie, au désespoir. On ne cesse jamais d'être un Black, tout comme on ne se défait jamais d'une malédiction. Etre un Black, c'est être noble, puissant, respecté. Quel que soit le camp pour lequel on se bat.

 _13 Juin 1970, 15h32. « Sirius ! Attends… Attends-moi ! » Le petit garçon court, court le plus vite qu'il peut, s'essouffle pourtant. Il refuse d'abandonner, accélère encore pour rattraper son frère qui n'a pas daigné ralentir. « Où… où est-ce que tu vas ? Je peux venir ? »_

 _13 Juin 1970, 15h34. « Tu es trop petit._

 _\- J'ai un an de moins que toi !_

 _\- Va-t'en, Reg, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Dégage ! Tu peux pas comprendre quand on te dit de dégager ? C'est trop compliqué pour ta petite cervelle, c'est ça ? »_

 _13 Juin 1970, 15h35. Regulus regarde partir son frère, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprend pas. Ne comprendra jamais._

 _ **Petit, petit Regulus.**_

Moi, je ne suis que le petit Regulus, que le deuxième de la famille, que le petit dernier des Black. Je ne suis pas courageux, et pas assez stupide pour faire semblant de l'être. Alors je suis devenu Mangemort. C'est aussi simple que cela. Trop jeune, trop influençable, trop de pression? Peut-être tout simplement que je voulais être grand, pour une fois. Parce que chez les Black, ne pas être grand est bien pire que d'être dans le mauvais camp. Et pour moi, vous savez, le seul moyen d'être grand, c'était de faire partie des méchants, du côté dans lequel j'avais un nom. Alors je suis devenu Mangemort. C'est triste, peut-être, c'est révoltant, sans doute, c'est inexcusable, c'est vrai. Mais un Black n'a pas besoin de s'excuser, un Black doit juste être grand. Quels qu'en soient les moyens, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et pour le reste, tant pis.

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 1971, 19h31. « GRYFFONDOR ! » Un silence abasourdi succède à l'exclamation, avant que quelques timides applaudissements ne s'élèvent. Sirius Black garde un masque impassible en rejoignant la table des lions. En s'asseyant, il croise le regard réjoui d'un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'il a rencontré dans le train. Sans même qu'il en ai conscience, ses lèvres s'étirent vers le haut._

 _23 Décembre 1971, 10h51. « Sirius ? Ça… Ça va ? » Son frère le dépasse sans lui accorder un regard. Son écharpe Griffondor fièrement nouée autour de son cou._

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 1972, 19h19. « SERPENTARD ! » Regulus enlève le Choixpeau de sa tête sous les applaudissements des serpents. Il sourit, sourit pour cacher le tremblement incoercible qui agite ses mains. Alors qu'il s'assoit, il croise le regard haineux d'un brun de 12 ans assis une table plus loin. Il se raidit, ses doigts se crispent sur le banc, ses jointures blanchissent. Et presque sans en avoir conscience, il retourne son regard à son frère._

 _ **Les dés en sont jetés…**_

Je suis devenu méchant. Un vrai méchant, avec la cape noire et le visage masqué. J'ai torturé, j'ai tué, j'ai violé, j'ai menti, j'ai trahi. Vous n'imaginez pas combien j'ai pris de vies. Et cela ne me hante même pas. Je suis un Black, vous savez, et un Black ne regrette pas. Jamais. Même quand il retourne sa veste, même quand le monde s'écroule autour de lui, même quand les remords devraient engloutir tout le reste. Jamais.

Et ça, les gens ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Les gens, les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous. Ceux qui ne sont pas des Black. Ils pensent laisser une trace indélébile dans la mémoire de leurs assassins, ils pensent que leur meurtrier vivra toute sa vie plongé dans le remords. Ils sont, c'est triste à dire, si loin de la vérité...

 _21 Avril 1976, 10h02. Dans le salon, Walburga Black hurle à en faire trembler les murs, Orion tient, serrée dans son poing crispé, une lettre d'adieu. Dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, en venue exceptionnelle chez ses cousins, cherche vainement à détruire les bannières rouge et or qui la narguent, Sirius et ses amis lui font des saluts et des sourires depuis leurs cadres photos. Dans la cuisine, le dernier héritier des Black fixe d'un regard vide son jus de citrouille. Demain, c'est son anniversaire._

 _17 Mai 1977, 23h36. Regulus s'avance vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses mains se crispent et se décrispent nerveusement sur sa baguette, son regard brille d'une lueur étrange. Derrière lui, les yeux de Bellatrix brûlent du même feu._

 _« Regulus Black… Bienvenue chez les Mangemorts. »_

 _Bellatrix éclate de rire._

 _ **Tu as voulu jouer dans la cour des grands…**_

Je ne me souviens pas des visages de tous ceux que j'ai tués. Pensez-vous, je suis un _Mangemort_ , ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été un accident, quelque chose qui me serait arrivé une fois et qui m'aurait hanté pour le restant de mes jours. Et je ne suis pas seulement un Mangemort, je suis aussi un _Black_. Un Black ne regrette pas ses actes, jamais. Un Black ne connait pas le remord. Un Black tue s'il doit tuer, et ne regrette pas la mare de sang qui s'étend à ses pieds. Et des gens, j'en ai tué, des dizaines. Des blonds, des bruns, des roux. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des vieillards. Des sorciers, Sang-de-Bourbes, traîtres à leur sang, Sang-Mêlés. Des Moldus, aussi, des dizaines de gens au visage inconnu, tous différents et arborant tous la même expression de terreur et d'incompréhension. Oui, des gens j'en ai tué, en deux ans, seulement deux ans. C'est fou le nombre d'Avada Kedavra que l'on peut lancer en deux ans. C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui peuvent tomber sous votre baguette en deux ans. Vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas gravé leurs traits dans ma mémoire, pour le plaisir de m'en souvenir les soirs d'hiver au coin du feu.

Mais certains me hantent, c'est indéniable. Les premiers, surtout. Quand je n'étais qu'un gamin, rien qu'un _gamin_ , rien qu'un Serpentard de cinquième année, rien qu'un élève qui aurait dû réviser ses BUSES et qui devait aller tuer, torturer, massacrer. Aujourd'hui encore, ces visages me rendent malades. Une blonde aux yeux noirs, à peine plus vieille que moi, que j'avais croisée plusieurs fois à Poudlard. Un Sang-de-Bourbe aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux grisonnants, à la carrure d'ours qui m'avait regardé dans les yeux alors que je le tuais, sans même me faire l'honneur de ciller. Un brun aux yeux bleus qui m'avait au contraire supplié à genoux, sans comprendre que de toute façon, le regard de Lucius vrillé sur moi m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui sauver la vie. Il y a les enfants, aussi. Les bébés, les bambins, ceux qui te regardent dans les yeux jusqu'au bout parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, parce qu'ils ne comprennent _rien_. Alors ils te regardent, sans baisser les yeux, sans ciller, et toi tu as juste envie de leur hurler de faire comme tout le monde, de pleurer, de crier, de supplier. Mais tu ne le fais pas, parce que ce serais être faible, et tu ne peux pas être faible, tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit. Alors tu lèves quand même ta baguette, et au moment de jeter le sort, c'est toi qui ne peux pas t'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Et puis il y a _lui_. Un Sang-de-Bourbe, banal. Cheveux châtains, yeux marron. Pas spécialement grand, pas spécialement fort. Pas même spécialement courageux, il était à _Poufsouffle_ , cet abruti. Poufsouffle, c'est la maison des gentils petits crétins, Poufsouffle, c'est la maison que tout le monde méprise plus ou moins inconsciemment. Moins, dans mon cas. Parce qu'être gentil, être honnête et sympa avec tout le monde, c'est bien beau, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on survit. Les Poufsouffle n'ont pas cette intelligence des Serdaigles, cette ruse des Serpentards, ce courage des Gryffondors, ils n'ont pas cette rage qu'ont les autres maisons de s'en _sortir_ , de _survivre_ , quoi qu'il en coûte. Les Poufsouffle sont gentils, et c'est sans doute là leur principal défaut. Mais lui, _lui_... Je le revois encore aujourd'hui. Debout devant son fils, désarmé mais lui faisant quand même un rempart de son corps. Essayant de le protéger de moi, de Rosier, de Bella qui finit de s'amuser avec sa femme.

 _3 Janvier 1978, 22h29. « Vous ne passerez pas ! Jamais, vous m'entendez,_ jamais _! Vous ne toucherez pas un seul de ses cheveux, je vous en empêcherai, vous ne le toucherez pas, vous m'entendez ?! J'ai appelé l'Ordre du Phénix, ils vont arriver,_ vous ne passerez pas _! »_

 _Il est un peu ridicule, ce petit homme banal, dressé contre trois ombres entourées de leurs capes et de leurs ténèbres. Un peu ridicule, un peu pathétique. Beau pourtant, drapé dans ce courage sans sens. Derrière son masque, les yeux de Regulus cillent._

 _3 Janvier 1978, 22h43. Evan Rosier ricane en poussant du pied le petit corps d'un enfant aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux vides. Bellatrix Lestrange tourne les talons sans plus de cérémonie, pressée de retourner auprès de son maître._

 _Debout au milieu de la pièce, le troisième Mangemort ne bouge pas, incapable de détacher son regard des yeux marrons d'un simple Poufsouffle, d'un simple obstacle de papier balayé par un souffle cent fois plus puissant que lui._

… _**Et tu as perdu.**_

Et cet homme, ce Sang-de-Bourbe comme il en existe des centaines, ce banal petit Poufsouffle, il avait plus de courage, plus de grandeur dans son petit doigt que moi dans mon corps tout entier. Et soudain, dans ce regard marron boueux, dans ce corps frêle, dans ce teint maladif, j'ai vu mon frère. Sirius et son regard gris acier, son corps de dieu grec, son teint hâlé, Sirius dont j'avais toujours été le portrait craché. Sirius qui, à cet instant, ressemblait mille fois plus à cet homme qu'à moi.

 _7 Janvier 1978, 9h12. Lucius Malefoy jette le journal sur la table basse. Debout derrière lui, les doigts crispés sur le dossier du canapé, Narcissa refuse de détacher ses yeux de la cheminée._

 _La première page du journal titre « Un Mangemort arrêté ! »_

 _7 Janvier 1978, 9h38. Bellatrix sourit, rejette ses cheveux en arrière, éclate de rire. Elle n'a pas peur, ne craint pas ces traîtres et ces vermines que son Maître écrasera presque sans y penser._

 _Elle se tourne vers son plus jeune cousin, hausse un sourcil moqueur._

 _« Qu'en dis-tu, Reg ?_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- De ça. De cet imbécile de Forres qui a réussi à se faire arrêter. Des noms qu'il risque de cracher, des têtes qu'il risque de faire tomber si nous ne le faisons pas taire avant. Des Aurors qui vont redoubler d'ardeur. De l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

 _Elle plisse les yeux, se rapproche._

 _« Est-ce que tu en as peur ? Est-ce que tu ressembles à tous ces Mangemorts qui doivent trembler de terreur maintenant ? Qui lèvent les yeux devant cet obstacle minable, ridicule, et qui reculent ? »_

 _7 Janvier 1978, 9h41. « Je n'ai pas peur des obstacles », s'entend-il répondre._

Et c'était vrai. Quoi qu'on en dise, quoi qu'on en pense, c'était vrai. Ça l'est toujours. Je n'ai pas peur des obstacles, pas peur des barrières par-dessus lesquelles on peut sauter, pas peur des murailles que l'on peut contourner, pas peur des barrages que l'on peut escalader, pas peur des murs que l'on peut faire s'écrouler.

J'ai peur des gouffres. J'ai peur des gouffres sans fond, ceux par-dessus lesquels on ne peut pas jeter de pont, ceux que l'on ne peut pas franchir d'un bond. J'ai peur des gouffres qui trouent l'horizon, ceux que l'on ne peut pas contourner, pas éviter, ceux que l'on ne peut que regarder en priant pour que ce soit un mirage, en priant pour pouvoir quand même rejoindre l'autre bord. Vœu pieux, parce qu'on ne franchit pas un gouffre. On se noie dedans, on tombe et on meurt, on saute et on crève. Et c'est tout.

J'ai peur des gouffres, noirs et profonds, ceux au fond desquels sont tapis les monstres de mon enfance, la peur, l'angoisse, la solitude. J'ai peur des gouffres par-dessus lesquels la vie n'a tendu qu'un fil, sur lequel on ne peut que tournoyer un peu avant de tomber. Danseur éphémère, tache de lumière qui perce les ténèbres. Jamais pour longtemps, jamais pour la vie. Le jeu est fini, la lumière s'est tarie. Reste le noir, le froid, les monstres. Le gouffre.

J'ai peur des gouffres, de ces fissures de l'âme humaine, de ces brèches dans lesquelles on jette la haine et les non-dits, la douleur et les vengeances inachevées. J'ai peur des gouffres, j'ai peur de cette colère que j'entraperçois au fond, j'ai peur des ténèbres teintés de sang qui rodent dedans.

J'ai peur des gouffres, de ces trous noirs qui avalent tout ce qui passe, qui engloutissent la lumière parce même la lumière ne peut pas lutter contre un gouffre. J'ai peur de ces ténèbres autour de moi, j'ai peur de la lumière qui s'enfuit loin de moi. Parce que même la lumière est dangereuse, parce qu'au bord du gouffre on est seul, tout seul, à contempler le jeu des ombres et le monde qui sombre.

 _ **Regulus, petit roi. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir survivre à ça?**_

J'ai peur des gouffres, des ombres mouvantes au fond que l'on devine à peine, de la mort qui plane au-dessus, des rires déments et des plaintes des mourants qui s'en échappent. J'ai peur des gouffres, et des yeux rouges qui me fixent du fond, qui trouent la noirceur qui les entoure pour la rendre plus glauque encore. J'ai peur des gouffres, et des murmures qui s'enroulent autour de moi, qui me chuchotent à l'oreille que tout serait tellement mieux si j'arrêtais simplement d'essayer de résister, qui me soufflent que de toute façon, la partie est perdue d'avance.

 _ **Allez, Regulus. Les dés sont pipés, la partie est truquée. Allez, saute. Saute pour oublier les silhouettes vacillantes des fantômes de ton passé, saute pour oublier les échos murmurés des cauchemars qu'on t'a créé. Saute, Regulus, saute.**_

Alors je saute, je saute mais j'ai peur, je saute mais je pleure. Je saute les yeux fermés, je saute les poings serrés. Et je tremble, de tous mes membres, de tout mon être. Je tremble comme tremblent les enfants le soir seuls dans leur chambre, seuls dans leur lit, seuls dans la nuit. Perdu au milieu de mes larmes, perdu au milieu de mes drames. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, recroquevillé dans un coin de la nuit. Les yeux fermés pour ne pas affronter le noir en face, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir mes rêves qui se cassent. Et, malgré tout, une prière en tête, une rengaine, toujours la même. _Pitié, venez allumer la lumière, venez éclairer les ténèbres. Pitié, me laissez pas sauter, pitié, me laissez pas crever._ Mais personne ne vient, alors on baisse la tête, alors on serre les dents. Et on attend, on attend le jour, on attend la vie. Mais pour moi, la vie est partie, la lumière s'est enfuie. Alors j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je crève.

 _ **Bonne nuit Regulus, fais de beaux rêves.**_

J'ai peur des gouffres sans fond dans lesquels on ne peut que sauter en espérant ne pas se briser les ailes, en espérant qu'il y a de l'eau en bas, et qu'on pourra ressortir en escaladant les parois. J'ai peur des gouffres, j'ai peur des gouffres. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'eau en bas, juste un amas de rochers et de corps désarticulés. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de parois à escalader, juste l'obscurité à tenter de percer.

J'ai peur des gouffres, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, du rire de Bellatrix et du sourire de Rosier. J'ai peur des gouffres, des Mangemorts qui m'entraînent vers le fond et de la Marque des Ténèbres qui me brûle le bras. J'ai peur du gouffre dans lequel j'ai sauté parce qu'on m'a dit de le faire, j'ai peur de la mort qui m'attend en bas. Celle dont personne ne me sauvera, celle qui rôde autour de moi depuis qu'un serpent siffle sur mon bras. Tué par l'Ordre du Phénix pour être de l'autre côté. Tué par Lord Voldemort pour s'être rebellé. Mort à chaque fois, mort dans tous les cas.

Je bois d'une traite le reste de mon Whisky Pur-Feu et j'attrape mon médaillon. Il pèse lourd dans ma paume, presque aussi lourd que la lettre -le mot, soyons réalistes, ce n'est clairement pas assez long pour être qualifié de lettre- quand je l'ai placée à l'intérieur. C'est le poids des ténèbres, c'est le poids de la mort, là, juste au creux de ma paume. Je ferme les yeux, un court instant, pour essayer de calmer mon cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal, comme s'il sentait que c'était la fin, déjà. Mais mon cœur ne se calme pas, et la mort, elle, est déjà là. Je la sens, je la vois, elle est là. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, peut-être, ou bien debout devant la cheminé, ou bien assise sur le canapé, juste là, juste à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, ça fait trop longtemps que je suis perdu. Mais elle est là, en tout cas. Je sens son souffle froid caresser mon visage, je sens ses ongles longs s'agripper à mon bras.

 _ **Viens, Regulus, viens. Maintenant tu as sauté, la partie est terminée. Viens, Regulus, viens. Les voix te l'avait soufflé, tu ne pouvais pas gagner.**_

Mes doigts se crispent autour du médaillon, et je rouvre les yeux. Parce que c'est faux, parce que c'est vrai, la partie est terminée. La partie est terminée alors qu'elle n'a jamais commencé, la partie est terminée et je ne veux pas m'en aller. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, mais je n'ai pas le droit. Alors je meurs, et tant pis pour la vie, tant pis pour les fleurs et tant pis pour le bonheur.

 _Mort dans tous les cas._ A moi de choisir ma voie.

 _26 Février 1979, 17h14. Regulus Black descend de la barque. Il s'avance vers le centre de l'île, ses jointures blanchies autour d'un médaillon. Ses yeux gris acier, gris tempête, se reflètent à la surface d'un bassin rempli d'un liquide translucide._

 _26 Février 1979, 17h19. « Tu te souviens de mes ordres, Kreattur ? »_

 _Derrière lui, son elfe de maison éclate en sanglots._

 _Regulus inspire profondément. Ferme les yeux. Expire lentement. « Ok. Alors… alors c'est parti. »_

 _Sa voix se casse sur les derniers mots._

 _26 Février 1979, 17h31. « De l'eau… de l'eau, par pitié !_

 _M… Maître…_

 _Donne… de l'eau… je t'en supplie… ! De l'eau… DE L'EAU ! »_

 _26 Février 1979, 17h44. Orion Black sirote un café, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il observe sa femme mettre au point les derniers arrangements avec le traiteur pour les cinquante ans du patriarche._

 _ **Regulus Black.**_

 _26 Février 1979, 17h44. Walburga, écumante de rage, va puiser dans toutes les ressources de son éducation pour ne pas étrangler l'imbécile qui se tient devant elle et qui lui affirme avec un grand sourire qu'il lui sera parfaitement impossible de livrer du caviar dans une semaine, puisque ses stocks viennent d'être épuisés._

 _ **Petit roi, petite étoile.**_

 _26 Février 1979, 17h44. Bellatrix lève les yeux au ciel en direction de sa sœur, qui tente vainement depuis une demi-heure de la convaincre de se faire faire un portrait ''au cas où quelque chose t'arriverai'' autour d'une tasse de thé._

 _ **Petit, petit Regulus.**_

 _26 Février 1979, 17h44. Andromeda serre dans ses bras sa fille, qui la regarde sans comprendre. A leurs pieds, la tasse préférée de Nymphadore, que la petite fille venait de casser, gît en un seul morceau, brillante, comme neuve._

 _ **Les dés en sont jetés…**_

 _26 Février 1979, 17h44. Sirius observe, dégoulinant de perplexité, les amies de Lily qui sautillent autour de la jeune femme en poussant des petits cris de ravissements. Son meilleur ami arrive, un air béat peint sur le visage. Sirius croise les bras, soupire théâtralement. « Bon. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe exactement ? ». En guise de réponse, Lily lui offre un sourire radieux et lui tend sa main. A son annulaire gauche brille un solitaire._

 _ **Tu as voulu jouer dans la cour des grands…**_

 _26 Février 1979, 17h44. Regulus Black tend un bras, désespérément, vers une surface qu'il ne voit même plus. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri muet, un appel à l'aide ou une malédiction. Une eau nauséabonde entre dans ses poumons._

 _Dans le ciel, une étoile s'éteint._

… _**Et tu as perdu.**_

 _26 Février 1979, 17h45. En riant, Sirius Black fait tournoyer Lily Evans dans ses bras._

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà... Très très joyeux, je sais.**

 **Pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est un OS, c'est vachement motivant pour le reste de mes écrits! :D**

 **Allez, gros bisous a tous!**


End file.
